Be Careful Who You Love
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Sequel to 'Be Careful What You Do'. Erin has to face up to the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I have other fics to finish. I'm working on them! But I've owed people at least a beginning to this for ages, so.**

**SEQUEL TO 'Be Careful What You Do' so read that first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not miiiine. Neeeveeer miiiiine.**

"Vlad said you needed to see me. Sounded pretty urgent." Erin didn't look up, and Jonno, hovering in her doorway, found himself struggling to break the tension in the room. "You know, you could have just called if you missed m-"  
"Could you just shut the door and sit down, please?"

The young slayer swallowed, a vague feeling of unease creeping over him. He'd spent the whole drive here trying to work out what was going on; he'd hoped it was something Guild-related that had put Vlad in such a sombre mood but the Chosen One had refused to be drawn on the subject and now it seemed likely that something more personal was going on. Still, he complied with her request and waited for her to speak again.  
"I'm sorry for making Vlad bring you here, but... I thought you should know." The uneasy feeling grew, an ominous churning sensation making itself known in his stomach. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

* * *

Later, he would swear that it was a side-effect of the mind-wipe that had caused him to pass out for a moment, but he knew it was probably just shock. When he came round, however, Erin hadn't moved except to look faintly alarmed, so he couldn't have been out for more than a minute. He hauled himself upright and stared at her, dimly registering that there were tears sliding down her face.  
"You're... Right. But that was ages ago, you must be – you're keeping it, right?" She nodded and he mimicked the action slowly. "And Vlad knows? He doesn't mind?" He'd thought Vlad would be furious that she'd cheated on him.

"He knows." She sighed, wiping a hand across her eyes. "We're not together, we only ever went on one date. He... I think he was with Bertrand, but that all got messed up." Jonno raised an eyebrow. Well, that was at least one thing he didn't have to worry about, then. He didn't see the appeal of dating a vampire who'd tried to overthrow you, himself, but each to their own. Besides, he had bigger problems to consider than his old school friend's love life. He was silent for too long, and Erin began speaking again. "I don't... I mean, I understand. If you don't want anything to do with me. It's a lot to take in, and I know I never meant anything-"

"Erin, could you just – shut up a minute, okay?" She fell silent, staring at the floor, and he took a moment to really look at her. She didn't _look_ particularly pregnant, but then he supposed she wouldn't yet. He didn't know what to make of the news, so he was trying not to think about it. A change of subject might give him a little more time to process the information. "So, why didn't you call me?" She shrugged.  
"I did, not long after you left. It just rang and rang. And then this happened-"  
"You called – oh, no, I forgot to give you my new number after the whole thing where vampires got into our base."  
"New number?" There was a glimmer of relief in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I thought you'd just blanked me. That's why I didn't really talk to you when you came back, I thought you were angry with me about the sun machine." He sighed.  
"Well, it was a bit inconvenient." A half-smile tugged at his lips. "But fit girls get a few allowances."

They sat in silence for a minute, and then the full meaning of everything hit Jonno.  
"You're really pregnant?" She nodded. "Then I suppose you hate me. I've pretty much ruined your chances of being a slayer, haven't I?"  
"I don't want to be a slayer," she corrected automatically, before meeting his eyes and shrugging. "It's a bit inconvenient, but nice guys get a few allowances." He nodded slowly, taking a few deep, steadying breaths.  
"So what do you want me to- I mean... I want to help. Do you need anything? Can I... do... anything?" He trailed off, looking sheepish. He didn't know what to do. She hesitated for a moment.  
"I could use a place to stay. At least for a while, while we work things out..." He smiled. That, he could do.

* * *

Erin hopped into the back of the car and took one last look out of the window at Garside Grange.  
"Ready?" Jonno had loaded her bag into the boot like a perfect gentleman and was now peering over his shoulder at her. She nodded and he signalled for the driver to go.

They'd already reached the motorway when Jonno suddenly shook his head.  
"Actually, Gav, not HQ. Could you take us home?" For a moment Erin thought he was going to turn the car around and take her back to Garside, but then she realised he meant his own home. She hesitated before speaking.  
"Where's home?" Jonno seemed startled by that, as if she should have known. When he answered, she realised she really should have guessed.  
"Stokely." She nodded, and he met her eyes in the rear view mirror, and then they spent half an hour in silence before Jonno swore loudly. "Sorry." He seemed genuinely worried that he'd offended her, but it was Gav who answered.  
"Heard worse, sir." His gruff tone gave Erin the giggles, and for a moment Jonno, watching her in the mirror again, smiled too. Then he remembered what had made him swear in the first place and his face fell. Erin frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mum's gonna _kill_ me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - a short one, but necessary. More soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this stuff is mine.**

Stokely was closer than Erin had thought, and it wasn't long before they pulled up outside an unimposing semi-detached house. Jonno was out of the car before Erin could even realise they'd stopped, turning to open the door for her.  
"Branagh," he nodded at a girl walking past, then relieved Erin firmly of her bag when she tried to carry it in with her. "I'll take that."  
"I can carry it, you know, it's not heavy-"  
"Just let me, alright? I feel bad enough." He sighed as the other girl disappeared around a corner. "Well, that's going to set tongues wagging. Come on, we'll get you settled and then I'll talk to Mum when she gets home. Safe drive, Gav." The driver nodded and put the car into reverse. Erin watched it disappear as Jonno fumbled with his keys. His hands were shaking. She didn't comment.

* * *

"...And this is the spare room. Yours, for as long as you stay here. I don't know how long you'll want to – but, anyway, it's yours, nobody's gonna go snooping in it." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I mean, Ingrid told me I shouldn't read your diary? Nobody will." Erin winced.  
"I don't keep one. But thanks." He looked a little confused, but didn't press the matter.  
"Well, I should let you unpack. D'you want me to come and get you when Mum gets home, or shall I just talk to her on my own first?"

Erin considered it for a moment. On the one hand, Mina Van Helsing terrified her, and she was sure to be upset. But could she really stand waiting in this strange room while Jonno and Mina talked about her behind her back?  
"I'll come down with you." He looked a little relieved, and left her to it with a nod.

* * *

Erin heard the car pull up and made her way down to the living room, only to meet Jonno half way.  
"I was just coming to let you know... Yeah. I'll get the door, tell her you're here." She nodded, finding herself a place to sit on the sofa. She could hear quiet talking from the direction of the front door, and then Mina appeared in the lounge. Erin hurriedly stood, but Mina shot her a friendly smile and motioned for her to resume her seat, placing her handbag on the floor and dropping into an armchair herself.  
"Hello, Erin! It's good to see you again. How've you been?"

To Erin's surprise, Jonno didn't take the other armchair, but came to sit next to her on the sofa as she replied.  
"Yeah, um, pretty good, thanks. How about you?" Mina nodded, but her eyes were now on her son as he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Alright. What's going on?" Erin turned pink as the slayer's gaze swept over the pair of them. "What happened to make you leave the Draculas?" There was a moment of silence, filled with tension. Then, to Erin's relief, Jonno spoke.  
"Mum, don't be angry, but... I got Erin pregnant." Mina's eyes widened and she looked to Erin for confirmation; once she'd shot Jonno a glare for being so blunt, she turned back to the older woman and nodded slightly.

Mina, to her credit, simply took a very deep breath, muttered something about a cup of tea, and disappeared into the kitchen. Erin didn't know how to react to that, and it seemed Jonno was equally uncertain.  
"She'll be alright when she comes back. Cup of tea fixes anything." He didn't seem sure, though. "But if you want to run, now's probably your best chance." She shook her head.  
"No, I may as well face it. But I _do_ need the loo." She shrugged awkwardly. "Upstairs?"  
"Yeah, on the right at the end." She left, and he sat for a moment, listening to the familiar sounds of his mother pottering about in the kitchen.

Mina returned to the lounge before Erin did, putting down a full tea-tray on the coffee table. Jonno grimaced; his mother only ever set out tea on a tray when she was stressed out, had important visitors to impress, or had completely gone into auto-pilot. Whichever of those things had prompted this particular tray, it didn't bode well for him. She passed him a cup and he took it silently, nodding his thanks. A minute passed.  
"How did this happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been looking forward to this chapter, for here begins the explanation... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_"Erin." She turned, and he wondered what the sunlight catching her hair would look like. "Need to get away for a bit?" She looked pathetically hopeful for a moment, but then her shoulders slumped.  
"Daylight, I can't." He shrugged.  
"I can wait. Can you slip away after dark?" She frowned.  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"You look like you could use a break. There's a family-friendly pub on the corner, right?" They'd scoped out the area pretty thoroughly before making contact with the school, so he wasn't surprised when she nodded. "I'll be there tonight. If you can get away, maybe I'll see you there." Then he'd left her to think about it. It was a risky ploy, but he was feeling pretty confident this evening. After all, no matter how manufactured her interest was, having Ingrid Dracula eating out of the palm of your hand was always going to boost your ego._

_Erin showed up, sure enough, not long after dark, bundled up in that enormous coat as usual, but as she slid into a seat across from him she discarded it to reveal a dress Ingrid would certainly have dismissed as too 'cute'. Still, it suited her, and he said so. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.  
"Thanks... So what's this about?" He feigned confusion, but she saw through it as she'd seen through so much else that day. "Your mum asked you to try to charm more information out of me, right?"  
"No... well, yeah. But I really did think you might want to hang out with humans for a change. Well, a human. Even if it is me." He chuckled. "I tell you what, how about I don't ask you any questions about the Draculas, and we both swear to Mum that I interrogated you properly?" She took a long sip of her coke and smiled brightly at him.  
"Sounds good to me."_

_He hadn't realised, until they'd been chatting for an hour or so and played most of a terrible game of pool, how long it had been since _he'd_ hung out with just humans. He'd been around slayers and vampires almost exclusively since his father's death, and even before that he'd hardly been overburdened with friends. Spending time with Erin felt nice, normal. He barely knew the girl, but there was something about her, the easy way she laughed and the way she pouted when he laughed at her aim... something that made him want to smile and smile. It wasn't like the way he used to feel about Ingrid; he'd been in awe of Ingrid once, but Erin wasn't like that. Where Ingrid was aloof and intimidating, Erin was approachable and friendly. And he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but she seemed to be smiling back at him a lot._

_When the bar closed, he panicked.  
"They've probably noticed you're gone by now." She shook her head.  
"There was some kind of drama going on with Bertrand when I left. Vlad told me to stay out as long as I could, in case things, you know... kicked off."  
"I'm staying upstairs. We could hang out for a bit longer, if you like?" She smiled at him.  
"It'd be nice to be normal for a few more minutes." One thing led to another._

* * *

"I told you to get her to talk, not get her_ pregnant_! How could you be so irresponsible, Jonno? Where's the sensible boy I raised?" The disappointment in his mother's voice was far worse than any anger she could have unleashed.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen, Mum. But I like Erin, and I'm not leaving her to deal with this on her own." Mina seemed wary, and Jonno knew he wasn't going to like what she said next before she even opened her mouth.  
"Are you sure it's yours? She was pretty cosy with Vlad when-"  
"Quite sure." Erin's voice from the doorway was light, but the casual tone was clearly forced. "There was nothing between me and Vlad." Mina had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, but she simply gestured for Erin to take a cup of tea.  
"Well, you can't blame me for asking."She took a sip from her own cup, and they all sat drinking in silence for a few minutes, two pairs of wary eyes trained on Mina all the while. Eventually, she set her cup down and stood. "Erin, you're welcome to stay here for the time being; make yourself at home. I think it might be best if we all went away and did some thinking before we pick up this conversation, don't you?" She fixed them both with a stern look, but left before they could answer.

* * *

Erin slumped backwards on the sofa with a sigh.  
"She hates me." Jonno shook his head.  
"If she hated you, you'd know about it, trust me. She's just shocked. _I'm_ still a bit shocked." He shrugged apologetically. "It's a lot to take in. Not your fault." He took her hand and squeezed it, and she stared at their linked hands for a moment. He'd put an arm around her on the way to the car, back at Garside. Was this just how he was? The Van Helsings were slayers; they didn't seem the type to be physically affectionate. He noticed her looking and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. I'm not, I mean, I don't mean to..." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know everything's up in the air at the moment, but... it doesn't change the fact I fancied you, back at Garside, and I still do now. I'm not after anything, I just thought you should know."  
"Really?" She smiled cautiously at him and he smiled back.  
"Yeah. Now I don't know about you but I'm knackered and I need some time to sort my head out, yeah? So I'm going to go and crash for a bit." She nodded; it sounded like a plan. They walked up the stairs together, but at the door to the spare room – her room, for now at least – she put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
"I just wanted to say thanks for not being angry. And... well, I fancy you too." Jonno smiled wearily at her.  
"Get some rest, Erin. Sleep well."  
"You too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you - it's the last finished pre-written bit, I think, so I can't promise when the next update will be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, none of this is mine. Trust me, if it becomes mine you will ****_know_**** about it. There will be screeching.**

_Didn't want to disturb you – have gone for a walk, get my bearings. Don't worry, if anyone asks I'm just visiting on a random whim. Back soon._

Erin signed the note, folded it so it could stand on its own, and placed it carefully on the floor outside the door of the spare room before making her way quietly down the stairs and out of the front door. It wasn't until it closed behind her that she remembered she didn't have a key and therefore couldn't get back in; well, she would deal with that when she got back.

She reached the end of the road before she really stopped to look around her; she had no idea where anything was and she didn't want to get _too_ lost, after all. The only thing she could really see from here that looked interesting was the big heap of rubble at the top of the hill, so she headed towards it, deep in thought.

She hadn't exactly expected Mina to be thrilled about the whole situation, but she'd been far less harsh than she'd expected – at least so far, she reminded herself. There was plenty of time for Mina to get over her shock and throw her out. More surprising, though, was Jonno's reaction to the news. Yes, he was still in something of a daze about it all, but he'd been nothing but supportive. She didn't know what she'd expected him to do, exactly, but she certainly hadn't expected him to carry her bags and tell her he fancied her. She was sure, however, that both of those things stemmed from the same notion of chivalry and 'doing the right thing'. She hoped he wouldn't try to make an 'honest woman' of her. She doubted it.

Why had she told him she fancied him too? Of course, it was true, but that didn't mean him knowing made the situation any better. In fact she thought it might have made it worse. Everything would be a hundred times more awkward now, if that was even possible, and _she_ didn't have the excuse of sudden shock to explain away her confession. It wasn't as if she expected anything from him, though – it was just that she didn't find him any less attractive now than she had when they first got themselves into this sorry state of affairs.

* * *

_"You know, it's been ages since I've hung out with other people. Normal, human people, I mean." Erin looked up, surprised; she hadn't thought slayers spent much time with vampires. She certainly hadn't, when she was still on her mission to save Ryan. Well, she supposed she'd spent time with Ryan... her confusion must have shown on her face, because Jonno continued. "Slayers are... well, they're not what you'd call normal companionship." She nodded then; she could understand that feeling.  
"I know how you feel. The Draculas are great-" he frowned at that and she hastened to correct herself, "- I mean, they're surprisingly liveable with, for vampires – but they're not _people_. And I can never let my guard down around them." She looked around at the little room she was in, at the way she was sitting on the floor with her back against the end of the bed, Jonno mirroring her position against the wall opposite her. "Not like this." Jonno chuckled.  
"Weird feeling, I bet."  
"Yeah," she agreed, "it's crazy how nice it is just to be in the same room as an actual bed, with pillows and a mattress and stuff. Coffins? Not that comfortable." Jonno grinned, and she automatically reached up to smooth down her hair. There was nothing wrong with it, though, nothing to inspire laughter – so what was his game? "What?"  
"Just you. Geeking out over mattresses. It's got a quilt, too, excited?" She leant forward to slap him playfully on the arm, and then suddenly he was leaning towards her too, ignoring the jokey strike as their lips met. When he pulled back, he looked worried, but his lips had been warm and soft and so inviting. She leant back in and kissed him back. One thing led to another._

* * *

Erin was surprised to find herself so far up the hill when she broke out of her thoughts; she was outside a small corner shop and, looking back, the way back to where she thought the Van Helsings' house probably was seemed a lot further than she'd expected. Perhaps going all the way to the top might not be the best plan today; there was bound to be more they all needed to discuss. Instead, she popped into the shop and picked out a newspaper – a normal, breather newspaper, a novelty – and a sandwich. She hadn't eaten since the whole drama with Vlad the night before, and she only realised now how hungry she was. On second thoughts, she also picked up another sandwich, and a box of chocolates for Mrs Van Helsing. It was only polite, if the woman was going to let her stay in her house for even a little while, to bring some kind of gift.

The woman behind the counter smiled at her.  
"That everything, love? Not seen you around here before, just passing through, are you?" Erin smiled back as brightly as she could.  
"Yes, I'm staying with the Van Helsings for a little while." It occurred to her, too late, that they might use an alternative name around here, just as the Draculas concealed their identities at Garside, but the shopkeeper soon set her mind at rest.  
"Oh, a friend of Jonathan's, is it? How nice. Welcome to Stokely! I'm Shirley. That'll be £7.50."  
"Thanks. Erin, nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure's mine, dear. Pop in any time you need anything." Erin nodded, a little bemused by the barrage of conversation that had accompanied the simple transaction, and left the shop with a little wave.

She stopped in a little park she'd passed on the way and wolfed down the sandwiches, taking a moment to skim through the local paper. Nothing much happened in Stokely, it seemed. There was a small piece about a fire that had destroyed some old building a year ago, but beyond that there was nothing more exciting than the odd street party or a tree falling in the road. She closed the paper and tucked it back into the carrier bag with the chocolates before making her way back to Jonno's house.

She found him sitting on the front step, reading.  
"You're not waiting for me, are you?" He closed the book and stood, smile slightly less sincere than it had seemed earlier.  
"Well, I thought I'd better since you didn't have keys. Better not risk waking Mum up, she's pretty angry with me at the moment."  
"And me, I suppose."  
"Not so much._ I've_ let the family down, and all that. I think she might even like you, once she gets to know you." Erin looked a little hurt by that.  
"Is that how you feel? That you've let your family down? Thrown your life away and all that?" She smiled, trying to shrug it off as a joke, but it didn't quite work. His eyes widened as he realised how it had sounded.  
"No! I mean, it's not like any of us planned on this happening, but, no. Mum just... I think she wants me to be top slayer, you know, make Dad proud." Erin nodded, a sigh escaping, but before she could apologise, Jonno was continuing. "He'd probably be pretty chuffed, though, actually. When we were mind-wiped, I don't think he thought I'd ever get so much as a kiss from a girl." That brought a genuine, if somewhat rueful, smile to her face.  
"Bet you wish you hadn't, now." He shrugged awkwardly and slung an arm around her shoulders as he unlocked the front door.  
"Nah, you're alright." There was an awkward silence and then a quiet bark of laughter escaped him. "Could have been way worse; when I was a kid I had a massive crush on Ingrid..." Erin stared at him for a moment, and then she was laughing too.

As her laughter subsided, Erin realised it wasn't that funny.  
"She really hates me now." Jonno stopped laughing, concerned.  
"What happened?" They sat together in the living room and Erin tried to work out how to explain.  
"How long have you got?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, an update. I'm definitely out of buffer at this point so the next chapter might not be for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula is not mine.**

"...And then I think he flew straight to get you and went to his room." Jonno stared at her for a while and she began to get worried. "Are... you okay?"  
"That's pretty messed up, Erin. I mean... I get it, you were scared. But that could have got you killed."  
"I know."  
"And what about me? If Vlad had believed you, were you ever going to tell me?" Erin shot him a sideways glance, suddenly wary, but there was more hurt than anger in his expression.  
"I don't know. I didn't know where you were. I probably would have had to, eventually... I just needed somewhere to stay while I worked out what to do."  
"And _have _you... worked out what to do?"

The enormity of what was happening to her suddenly loomed up in her consciousness. She was going to have a _baby_, and it was going to need her and she would have to bring it up. She'd been so focused on keeping them both alive until she could give birth – another terrifying thought – that she hadn't really stopped to consider what all of this _meant_. She didn't even realise she was shaking her head, eyes fixed on a point on the carpet in front of her, until Jonno put an arm around her.  
"Erin? Are you alright? It's okay, yeah? I'm not angry, well... maybe a bit annoyed but not angry, we can do this, alright?" She leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder, but she knew she was shaking and she couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. A child, an actual human child, and it was going to depend – was already depending – on her.

"Jonno, go and put the kettle on, will you?"  
"Mum! How long were you-"  
"Not long. Long enough. The girl needs tea, and someone to talk to who knows a bit more about all of this than you do."

* * *

Erin hadn't even moved by the time Jonno came back in with a cup of tea, pressing it into her hands. She gripped it automatically, not really aware of the motion, and he was glad he'd selected one of the thicker mugs so her hands wouldn't burn. He passed another cup to his mother, and she thanked him with a pointed look at the door. He left reluctantly, but Mina heard him settle on the stairs, as he had when the Slayer's Guild had come to inform her of Eric's death all those years ago. Her boy had always been there when she needed him, and now it seemed he was just as reluctant to abandon Erin. Still, she thought it was time for a little woman-to-woman chat.

"Drink up, it'll help." Well, it seemed the girl was capable of following direct instructions, at any rate. "Now, what's got you in such a state?" Erin looked at her as if she was mad, but it was hard to feel patronised when there was so much fear in the expression.  
"I'm scared." The guilty grimace that followed the admission reminded Mina that Erin had trained as a slayer, just as she and Jonno had. Fear wasn't helpful to them; showing it was discouraged. "I didn't really think... I'm supposed to know what to do now, aren't I?"

Mina hesitated for a moment before taking a sip of her tea and setting the mug down.  
"When I found out I was expecting Jonno, I was terrified. It may sound silly, we'd been trying for a while, but when it actually happened, I didn't know what to think." Erin peered doubtfully at her over the rim of her mug.  
"How did you deal with it?" Mina shrugged, smiling.  
"I never really stopped being scared. You don't, you know. The challenges just keep changing. But I realised I was capable of doing it. You're stronger than your fear, Erin. And I'm sure whatever you do for this baby, it will be for the best." The girl sighed.  
"I suppose having a whole family to back you up helped."  
"I had Eric, if that's what you mean, and our parents. But you're not on your own either." Erin shook her head.  
"My parents are dead and Ryan's a-"  
"You've got Jonno and me. I can't promise we won't get things wrong, and I can't speak for Jonno with regards to him being a parent..." Her voice seemed a little strained at the thought of her little boy being a father, but she pressed on. "...but I'm not going to turn my back on my grandchild."

Erin stared at her; she hadn't thought about it like that. It seemed she had a family again after all.  
"I didn't think... I never realised..."  
"Well, you're daft." The women looked up to find Jonno had made his way back to the doorway. "'Course we're in this together."

* * *

Mina had left them to it, and now Jonno and Erin found themselves perched awkwardly at opposite ends of the sofa again. A few moments passed in tense silence before Erin spoke.  
"Oh, I forgot to give your mum the chocolates- oh, never mind. I'll do it later." Jonno chuckled and she grinned at him, the moment thankfully broken. After a few moments, his face became serious again.  
"You should probably know I don't have a clue what I'm doing, you know, with this whole thing." She shrugged.  
"Neither do I. I suppose we'll have to work it out."

* * *

_"Does your back hurt as much as mine does right now?" Jonno asked, and Erin winced.  
"This isn't a comfortable way to kiss, is it?" She winced again as she finally admitted out loud what she was doing, fraternising with the enemy, taking advantage of Jonno's kindness, but he simply hauled himself to his feet, holding a hand out to help her do the same. She stepped automatically towards the door, assuming she was being dismissed, but he kept hold of her hand.  
"It's got a quilt on it and everything." He was looking at the bed, grimacing as he belatedly realised how that could be interpreted. "I sound like a right perv. I just meant… it's comfy. To sit on." She shrugged, and perched on the edge of the bed next to him._

_Before she really knew what was happening, they'd been lying there for hours, and her dress had ridden up, and her hands were underneath Jonno's shirt. She didn't want it to stop, and something in her movements as she kissed him seemed to alert Jonno to that fact. Maybe he just wanted the same thing. At any rate, he pulled back from her lips, a question clear in his eyes, and she nodded, swallowing hard. He pressed his face against her shoulder for a moment, taking a deep, steadying breath.  
"I don't have a clue what I'm doing," he admitted, and she smiled hesitantly at him.  
"Neither do I. We'll work it out." One thing led to another._


End file.
